


House of Love

by juneedes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, various poffin house and hearthome residents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: Hearthome is witness to another love story in the making.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	House of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverRockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This fic was written for Canalave Library's Yuletide with the following request for a selection of pairings: idiots in love trying to work through their feelings. Well, here's Lucas trying to confess to someone~ I've been wanting to write some Sinnoh stuff, too, so this was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, Lucas didn't know if trying to learn how to cook poffins on his own was any better than learning at the Poffin House. Sure, the regulars were very welcoming and everyone's nice but then he made the mistake of correcting their assumptions on him being an aspiring coordinator. No, he just had to mention he's just learning so he could make poffins for a friend.

"Oh my gosh, really?!"

"That's sweet of you."

"And they say romance is dead," one almost cried.

"No one ever makes poffins for others around here!"

"You _sure_ you're only friends, kid?"

Because apparently, making poffins for someone else might as well be a declaration of your feelings. Which, in Lucas’s case…

“You’re confessing!” one of the more romantic ones squealed in delight, hitting the nail right on the head.

—Which brought Lucas to his current predicament. Now practically everyone present in the Poffin House at the time had then expressed their support for his cause and promptly bombarded him with various recipes and berries and everything all at once. They made enough of a commotion for an instructor to finally take notice of the newbie in their midst and shooed the others away. The gossips (as Miss Tanya fondly called them for their earlier commotion) made a show of their displeasure, but went on with their own businesses and let them be as she started leading Lucas through a poffin cooking course.  
  
"You ready?" Tanya asked when Lucas finally finished chopping his berries smaller.

Lucas gulped.

"Oh, calm down, dear. It's easy!" she assured him with a laugh. "We could put the berries through the blender before proceeding, but I think everyone should learn how to do it the one-pan way first."  
  
She guided him through the course, cooking and stirring together and she helpfully talked him out of his nerves until he's happily stirring away in a more relaxed manner.

"Not bad for your first try," she praised after they're done with his first batch and the surrounding patrons flocked back with their own congratulations. Lucas completely forgot they're still looking out for him.

" _Way_ better than getting a burnt batch on the first try," one of them snickered.

"Or practically nothing because _someone_ went wild on the stirring," another teased.

"Alright, enough overwhelming him. It's still his first batch," Tanya laughed. "Did you get it, Lucas?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Just a bit lumpy," one of the patrons inspected. "This is why we have a blender." A narrowing of eyes. "Huh, and maybe a little undercooked. I'll bet it's all mushy in— _Ow_!"

"He did his best!"

"Ah, thank you for telling me." Lucas assured them all that he took no offense. "I'll get it next time!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Forget the poffins, his efforts are already making me fall," another one sighed, making Lucas blush and the others chide.

"Really, not bad for your first time," Tanya repeated quietly to him while they let the others run free with their chatter this time. She's already wiping down their table and he scrambled to help. "And rather memorable, too, if you ask me."

All because of the sweet, sweet gossip, really. Lucas found he didn't really mind.

***

  
Between completing his Pokedex and his newly assigned work from the professor, Lucas only had a small amount of time to spare for poffin-making. Nevertheless, the Poffin House patrons were understanding and were still as eager to help where they can.

He's officially declared a regular only a few visits ago, even. The others always did encourage him to work with them at the Poffin House and he did as asked.

—Which made him wonder how in the world they still have no idea who his recipient is.

"Come on, pretty please?" Cloe had pled, as she almost always did when they catch each other. "Who are you giving them to?"

Extra wonder how _he_ didn't slip up yet. Her Chatot playfully repeats her pleading and he had to hide his grin at how similar the two could be.

"I’m not telling you yet."

Considering how well-known _she_ is, the reveal will be bound to have an explosive reaction for sure, so he's thankful for the secrecy for now.

"But why not?"

"It's a surprise, geez, you're gonna spoil it," Tiffany scolded. She always did like a little surprise.

"He's already spilled he's making them for someone. It's enough, don't you think?" Hailey added in an attempt to be more reasonable.

"But what if they hear about it?" Cloe complained, concern lacing her face. " _That's_ gonna ruin it more, right?"

Predictably, Lucas paled at the possibility and the twins had to help him sit. Cloe on the other hand quickly shut off his stove and ordered her Chatot to give him a bit of air. It takes a few minutes before he could reboot and reassure himself he's still doing fine, his plans were still a secret from his recipient. Probably.

"You okay, Lucas?" Hailey asked worriedly, waving a hand in front of him. "You went out there for a minute."

"Y-yeah," Lucas laughed nervously, trying to appease their worry. "Just, you _scared_ me," he complained. Cloe was actually pretty scary! "I almost forgot why I wasn't too worried about getting caught here in the first place. I know she makes poffins at home."

The three of them collectively sigh in relief, Hailey playfully poking him (and Cloe) with her parasol for the scare.

  
***  
  


Lucas should have known better than to rely on that knowledge, though. She's still a coordinator after all. According to the old couple always sat at the table near the entrance: one way or another, they all still end up at some point back at the Poffin House.

The real reason, see, was that the Poffin House had a berry market of sorts inside for coordinators who don't have a berry orchard of their own, or those who don't travel, or for those poffin makers who unfortunately ran out of supplies, and so on. They have a supply of some the rarer berries, too, and even berries from outside of Sinnoh!

So, really, it shouldn't have been a surprise to Lucas, but here he was.

"Woah! How long have you been there?" Marcus exclaimed when he spotted Lucas hiding behind one of the blending tables. He's pretty sure Lucas was contemplating actually hiding under the table cloth now that he's caught.

Marcus was desperately shushed, and he crouched down beside Lucas to appease the panicked look on Lucas's face. "What's wrong, why—"

To Lucas's horror, it only takes Marcus a few seconds to realize, oh– _oh_ —

"They're here?!" he hissed excitedly, and chanced a peek. Lucas quickly grabbed him back to hiding. " _Who?!_ "  
  
"I'll tell you later _please_ don't tell anyone else I'm here."

"...I'll hold you onto that," Marcus grinned. "I'm telling Leah though. We'll try to stop people from looking here."

It's a small price to pay, Lucas decided.

Really. He definitely owed Leah more than a lifetime supply of her favorite smoothies for actually making a big "accident" with her own endless supply of berries resulting in the blenders declared to be out of order for the day.

"Tell me it's Dawn," Marcus all but demanded, almost vibrating in excitement. "Mother of Arceus, tell me it's Dawn; you're making poffins for Dawn, I—"

"I will cut my hair off if you say it's for Fantina, I swear," Leah added. "She's wonderful and all, but, really?"

Faced with the eager faces of his saviors, he has no choice but to admit.

"It's Dawn."

***  
  


With basically the whole Poffin house in the know now, Lucas worried if word of his plan reached Dawn. Well, everyone seemed to have sworn secrecy, but still... if it's Dawn, he's pretty sure she'll have figured it out. But she still seemed woefully ignorant of the situation. That, or she’s hiding the fact that she knew if only to give him the benefit of the surprise.

A small kindness, perhaps, but Lucas still took to praying it's the former.

"What are you praying for?" Dawn asked, gently bumping into him where he stood at the entrance of Hearthome's Foreign Culture building.

"Mmh… later, for your contest. I hope you'll win."

That, and peace of mind for him.

"Hehe, thank you!" Dawn grinned, looping an arm around his. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

  
***  
  


Dawn had always been a favorite in Contests despite her infrequent appearances in the past, and she seemed to be making a permanent space for herself in their hearts now that she's apparently becoming serious in coordinating. The crowd was rather deafening still as they cheered when she finally showed up on stage.

Left backstage, Lucas was once again struck how amazing Dawn really is even in things other than in battles. He didn't know much of the world of coordinating in the first place, and he only ever knew her brilliance in their several battles together.

Besides, the rest of Sinnoh always kept more tabs of her achievements in battling. She reached so far during her League challenge, after all, and the whole saving Sinnoh fiasco only boosted her fame as a strong Trainer. Even if the details of that one wasn’t exactly known, too. Dawn and Cynthia never spoke much on the topic other than it being another of Team Galactic's actions they managed to stop. Lucas really didn't know. He didn’t think Barry knew much, either.

Lost in thought, he almost jumped out of his skin when someone thrust a bouquet in his arms.

"You're late," he scolded a laughing Barry. "Way late. You missed the first part."

"The bus would only run as fast as it did!" Barry complained. And with the road from Pastoria being the way it is, it’s no wonder he’s late. "How's Dawn doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Lucas admitted. He's way out of his element. "Probably doing well. And she's competing against _Fantina_." No one told him today was such a major contest.

"Yyyyep," Barry popped. "Big day. Perfect timing for you to confess, right?"

"It's the worst timing to confess!" Lucas sputtered.

"What, why? She's gonna be extra happy if you did!"

"C'mon, Barry, I don't want to overwhelm her." A big contest then a confession. Lucas would faint.

Barry groaned in frustration. "Please, just tell her already. What's stopping you, huh? I know you had plenty of opportunity even before today!"

"I will, I will," Lucas quickly placated the blond before he could get into a tirade. "Just, give me a bit of time. I'm still working on it, is all."

"You're not gonna drop on one knee yet, are you?" Barry joked, and Lucas blushed at the thought of marrying her one day. "Woah, your face! You're definitely serious about her."

"Of course I am. She deserves the world."

"And you're trying to give it to her."

Barry nodded in approval and clapped him on the back. The two dropped the subject as the contest entered its final stages and they shifted their focus to Dawn.

  
***  
  


Lucas forgot.

Lucas forgot he still had the flowers.

Lucas forgot he still had the flowers and Dawn was making her way towards him (and Barry) and—

"That was amazing! I— Flowers?"

Of course they're the first thing she noticed. Lucas hesitated for a second too long that Barry had to nudge him forward. Lucas held the bouquet out for her, a silent offering. He's so red in the face, he must be close to combusting, and he's afraid to speak.

"For me?"

Lucas nodded a yes, still not trusting his voice. His arms must be starting to tire from the unfortunate combination of being so tense and holding out the flowers too long.

"Wow, thank you!" she gushed, accepting them. She turned to let her Lopunny have a turn inspecting the bouquet. "They're gorgeous!" Dawn fawned. She never got flowers after a contest before! "Wait, where did these come from? Did you leave? You didn't watch?"

A pout started to form on her face, and it only rendered Lucas even more mute. There it was, the one thing Lucas wanted to avoid tonight; he's going to ruin everything—

Good thing Barry's there to step in before a disaster could happen, then.

"Nah, he messaged me to pick some up," Barry told her. Dawn's Lopunny knowingly narrowed her eyes, but did not make a fuss, only choosing to huff elegantly in resignation. Even she knew their pining is starting to go on for too long, and they needed the extra push.

He also ignored Lucas's surprised face at the lie and instead focusing on how she positively melts from the information. A pretty blush bloomed on her cheeks, and she attempts to hide behind the flowers. Lucas still stood silent, but Barry's pleased to see he's more entranced than surprised now.

***  
  


Of course, it didn't escape its turn on the gossip wheel and the Poffin House was once again intensifying its support for his endeavor; not that they ever lessened in the first place. Besides, he's finally making some progress, with a majority of the patrons approving of his more recent batches and declaring them a much higher grade than his previous ones after a bit of appraisal.

"My Baby approved so it's definitely good," Bailey assured Lucas as they gathered round the various Pokemon nibbling away at Lucas's poffins. "My mama always said that kids are the best taste testers, and it's the same for baby Pokemon. So, if Baby approves, and she definitely does—don't you, darling?" he cooed to his Happiny.

Lucas can't stop the happy grin from taking over his face at Bailey's kind words and he's more than happy to give seconds to Baby and Twigs and Moppet who were making eyes up at him.

***  
  


  
That said, he's pretty sure he's ready to attempt making the coveted Mild Poffins.

  
***

  
"You'll still visit, right, Lu?" Connor asked miserably while Lucas packed his poffins away. He finally got a batch of mild poffins to top his previous batches and he's wrapping up the best in his collection.

"Of course," Lucas assured the kid. "Poffins are fun to make, even if I'm not coordinating," he admitted. And to completely bring back the kid's bright smile, "You want some?"

"Really?! But, aren't they for Dawn?"

"Of course you can have some," Lucas laughed and held out his poffin case. Connor's Starly hopped closer in excitement and the kid had to hold the little bird back before it could mercilessly peck at the offered goods.

"There's still some left from the last batches, see?" Lucas assured him. "Even I know I made too much just for Dawn; she'll scold me."

"Thank you!" Connor thanked him and carefully picked some as offered. "Flappy, calm down! I know you're happy but—gah!"

"And you better wrap things up or _I'll_ scold you," Luis chimed in, ever the efficient camper. "And then you better be on your way to deliver the goods!"

The two startled at the reminder and Lucas scrambled to finish up under Luis's stern watch.

  
  
The Poffin House regulars had ganged up on him once again (hopefully, _probably_ for the last time for this particular endeavor) and insisted he gave his gifts the same day he finished his last batch. If only to make sure he really goes through with it. He's also quite sure Barry had a hand in this, having caught the blond conspiring with Kara and Gabriel at the Contest Hall a few times.

And now, one not-so-very-special day, he's finally finishing up and he's wished a safe journey before he's finally on his way towards Twinleaf Town.

***  
  
  


"Hello, Lucas!" Johanna warmly greeted him at her door and promptly ushered him inside. He's just in time for tea. "Something the matter? What can I do for you?"

"Hello ma'am. Uhm, is Dawn home?"

"Oh no, she's out at the moment," she informed him as she poured. "Did you try the villa? Ah, but it's too far away, and she might not be home there, either." Her daughter always did like to travel. "Is something the matter?"

"I-I got a package for her. Figured it would be better to deliver it to you since she's not always at the villa, like you said."

She nodded in understanding, and honestly she's glad for something to do.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Johanna paused in curiousity and gasped excitedly. "Are those the poffins?"

And Lucas could only stare in horror as the words slipped out of her mouth.

_She knew._

"Oh my, I'm sorry to surprise you," she apologized, handing over his tea. "Here, drink. Deep breaths, Lucas. Don't you worry; I didn't tell Dawn."

He carefully lifted the teacup with shaky hands to his lips and let the calming brew take over his nerves.

"H-how...?"

"Keira told me. She's a contest judge, you must have heard of her."

Lucas nodded. Considering contest judge Jordan knew and even gave him various mild poffin recipes, of course Keira also knew. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if even the head judge knew!

"But don't you worry! I never told Dawn. That would only ruin the surprise, no?"

"No, uhm, yes...?"

"And now that you're done and your poffins are here, I better call Dawn," she chattered, patting her pockets for her Pokegear. "Poffins are the best while they're fresh, after all! And she should come home right away with that Staraptor of hers."

Lucas allowed a nervous grin at the offer. It's nice to know that Dawn could be here any moment and he could have his chance to confess, but at this point, his bravery had also unfortunately reached its limit.

"It's okay! I, I don't really wanna rush her or think it's like, an emergency..."

"Nonsense!"

Hes starting to clam up.

"No, really, ma'am, uh, I could drop by tomorrow maybe I'll just stay a while over at Sandgem..."

Honestly, what a sorry state he's quickly melting into.

Sensing his distress, Johanna stopped her searching and simply nodded after a bit of deliberation.

"Alright, I can see you're pretty beat," Johanna declared, taking on a motherly tone, smile rather sheepish at her earlier excitement. "You go rest up and you two could talk it out with clear heads tomorrow, yes?"

Lucas could sigh in _relief_.

"Thank you, ma'am..." really...

She grinned, taking the chance to at least make the short visit end on a lighter tone.

"I'll get a "mom" out of you for me someday," she teased, before steering the topic into making poffins instead.

He later trudged back to Sandgem, belly warm with snacks and tea, face red in embarrassment, but with Johanna's approval and the assurance that Dawn will receive his gifts.

***  
  


  
  
  
He swore he was going to visit Twinleaf again. He did promise the Poffin House patrons he won't be chickening out after all the trouble he went through just for this. _Barry_ was going tell on him; Lucas was pretty sure he's home in Twinleaf as well to make sure Lucas really confessed. _Johanna_ was expecting them to talk today and Lucas thought she wanted to be the first to know how it went right after!

But as it was with all things Dawn, plans were out of the window when she's definitely right here, right now, right in Sandgem, at the laboratory doors where Dawn once again greeted him like all the times before. Except this time, it's decidedly different.

For one, she pretty much crashed into him in her haste, and she's out of breath like she went running against Barry, who was nowhere nearby. She's red in the face much like how he was yesterday, but Lucas supposed it was just from her running. He was about to voice out his worry but then she looked up with the giddiest smile as she announced: "I like you, too!"

He distantly heard someone choke on their coffee and Prof. Rowan knock over his jar, candies clattering on the floor.

"I-I like you!" Dawn repeated when she finally caught her breath, but still held on to the loose circle of Lucas's arms from when he had moved to catch her when they crashed. "Mom gave me your parcel. A whole batch of mild poffins, _just for me_?"

Lucas nodded shakily, still winded from her confessions and now in direct fire of another happy grin unfolding on her face.

Ah, she got it. She did _and she likes him, too._

He hugged her close in lieu of replying, as giddy and happy as she and he found he has nothing else to add to their respective confessions anyway. He feels a whole lot warmer when she happily squeezes him back with a delighted laugh and they stand there embracing still at the laboratory doors.

The professor and his aides were kind enough not to break their moment, and it took a while more before they could compose themselves after that to make their clumsy excuses to the people in the lab (upon which they are greeted with fond congratulations and firm orders to take some time off) and agree to escape to Jubilife City for the rest of the day.

***  
  


It's when they step into the first patch of grass in Route 202, the very same patch where he taught her how to catch, that Lucas finally dared to reach for her hand and swear to her that he'll never let go.

***  
  


They don't take too long when they finally decide to seal promises with "I love you"s.


End file.
